


Cute

by hitxuanni



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And angst, Fluff, M/M, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitxuanni/pseuds/hitxuanni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr post I saw: Do you ever wonder why you have such a strong urge to squeeze things that are cute there was an article about it and it said there is nothing to satisfy how you feel about the thing being so cute so the natural human urge is to kill it so it will stop being cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

It started out with pinching.

Kageyama's heart had an immediate reaction to seeing the little spiker; buzzing, buzzing, feeling like it was going to burst till he could almost feel his ribs cracking under the strain and he had to fight the urge to _scream._

It was not a comfortable feeling, foreign as the smile he felt himself fighting back, the itch in his fingertips.

As time went on, the uncomfortable tightness did not improve, and the itching in his fingertips progressed to a twitch. Every time Hinata smiled (the way his dimpled cheeks puffed up and his eyes seemed to vanish in his joy), every time Hinata laughed (it was almost a giggle), every time Hinata _existed_ within Kageyama's range of vision, he felt a queer twitch in his fingers that was hard to ignore.

And when it started to affect his skills as a setter (it got _that_ bad), he'd decided he had to do _something_ about it.

It started out with pinching.

One day, when the team was once again put on a bus to play a friendly against a neighbouring school, and once again, Hinata had happily plopped himself down on the seat next to his favourite setter and without missing a beat began to chatter away like a bird in summer, Kageyama just reaches over and pinches Hinata on the cheek.

Just once, he thinks.

Kageyama doesn't remember how hard he pinched him, but Hinata stops mid-sentence (mid- _word_ ).

Somehow, it was not as satisfying as Kageyama had expected it to be. So he tugged slightly. Hinata yelped.

"AAAAAAH. KA. GE. YA. MA!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Hinata yelled, leaning back out of his seat into the aisle just so he could thrust his finger at the setter's face. Kageyama simply smirked.

And as it always is, once turned into twice, twice turned into thrice, and thrice turned into addiction.

And as it always is, eventually that one drug will cease to be enough.

Then one day, Kageyama kisses Hinata.

They were on their way home after practice one day, Hinata was pouting about missed spike he swears was Kageyama's fault (it was), and Kageyama had leant down to press his lips against Hinata's. He'd meant to do it gently, but really, kissing someone while walking was probably not a good idea. It was clumsy,  Hinata literally walked into the kiss, their teeth clashed together, and it was altogether a very painful ordeal.

The spiker had actually stumbled a two steps back, spluttering.

"Wh- Wh-." Hinata said.

Kageyama did not know what to feel, nor say, so he stood firm, impassive.

And Hinata stood 'Wh-'ing for some time, before he finally managed coherence.

"WHAT??" Then unexpectedly, he grinned. "Why'd you have to do that while we were walking sheesh!"

His face was pink, he was laughing, and ruffling the back of his head in embarrassment.

Kageyama felt the tightness in his chest, the itch in his fingers, and he felt an irritation as undeniable as Hinata's charm.

"We aren't walking now, moron." Is all Kageyama says before he grabs Hinata by the shoulders, and kisses him again. But this kiss is different; neater (hard not to be), longer, involved tasting, and Kageyama doesn't bother to try to be gentle.

Kageyama hears ( _feels)_ Hinata's breath hitch, shoulders stiffen when he slips his tongue in, ever so slightly, and it only makes him kiss harder.

The next day, Hinata stutters and turns pink as he tells Daichi he ran into a glass door.

The words “boyfriend” or “date” never turn up, and they’re both oddly good at pretending nothing ever happened most of the times.

But there are times Hinata casually slips his hand into Kageyama’s and the latter’s heart skips so many beats he’s sure he’s suffering from a heart attack. There are times after an exceptionally animated (on Hinata’s part) gaming session in his house that he would, completely unwarranted, collapse onto Kageyama and snuggle against him, _somehow_ still chattering away non-stop, and Kageyama thinks he’s going to (wants to) stop breathing.

There are times on their way home, as though the long road was their appointed venue, that Hinata would show off how nimble he was by quickly leaning up to Kageyama and pecking him on the cheek. Sometimes a little too close to the others’ lips to really be considered a peck on the cheeks. Kageyama has an internal debate on whether Hinata’s aim is really good or really bad, as he feels a now-familiar twitch in his fingers.

Turns out, twitching fingers is a symptom of nerve failure, as Kageyama’s google searches tell him.

In fact, after cross-checking between google and his 'symptoms', he also could have heart problems, coronary problems, late-onset asthma, early-onset Parkinson’s, or lung cancer.  He could also have a severe allergy.

He knows he's being stupid. He knows perfectly well what (or who) causes the quickening heart rate, the sudden blankness, that _twitch_.

But he googles anyway.

And at some point, he begins to search about intrusive thoughts.

According to a trustworthy-looking page, an intrusive thought could be defined as "unwelcome involuntary thoughts, images, or unpleasant ideas that may become obsessions", and common inclusive thoughts included, but were not limited to those of blasphemous religious thoughts, inappropriate sexual thoughts, or thoughts of unwarranted violence.

Honestly, as a sixteen year old hormonal high schooler, he'd be less worried if he had the second one.

His problem was his persistent urges to wrap his fingers around Hinata's throat and crush it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not STRICTLY complete, but it got a little too depressing to write so I stopped. I'm not sure if I'll continue this, but if you guys want a continuation I might end up writing a part 2. Yep. Yep I did originally intend to have Kageyama get accidentally violent on Hinata and hurt him, but I just couldn't write it. ): 
> 
> Oh well, hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> Anyway I do believe the tumblr post this was inspired by was originally posted by one mamamoons, but it seems the post is no longer there or idk, but if anyone knows the source of it please tell me!!


End file.
